


Mundane Acts of Kindess

by tnh1722



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Provides Comfort, F/F, F/M, Good Person Alec Lightwood, Group Date Interrupted, Helping Mundanes, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Worried Magnus Bane, demon attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: They were all just having a good date night when demons decided to change that. When Alec disappears from the group, everyone immediately thinks the worst. But never fear, Alec has everything well under control.





	Mundane Acts of Kindess

Group date night had not gone as planned. Ever so fitting with their ridiculously unpredictable lives, their little group found themselves fighting a hoard of Central Park dwelling demons well rather than enjoying each other's company. 

Since Alec and Magnus had accepted their new jobs in Alicante, they decided to implement weekly family get-togethers on the weekend. This week, Isabelle and Simon had suggested dinner, bowling, and frozen yogurt. Everyone had met up at the Institute around five before heading out to Taki’s. After eating, they made their way to the bowling alley that Simon and Clary loved in high school. 

When they were two blocks away from the bowling alley, Simon and Alec turned their heads toward a nearby row of bushes. Magnus motioned for the group to stop walking when he felt Alec’s grip tighten on his hand. Within seconds, dozens of demons poured out from surrounding areas of the park launching attacks from all angles. 

They instantly split off into pairs: Magnus and Lorenzo, Alec and Aline, Jace and Simon, Clary and Isabelle, and Helen and Andrew. All of them easily fell into fighting stances and started working their way through the demons. The group started to drift farther away from each other as more demons were discovered. 

After what seemed like hours had passed, Magnus and Lorenzo found themselves alone near a fountain with no more demons in sight. Lorenzo sighed in relief when he saw Andrew and Helen walking down the path towards them causing Magnus to give him a comforting pat on the shoulder. Lorenzo was still acclimating to caring for a Shadowhunter whose life seems like it is constantly at risk, which Magnus was helping and sympathizing with. 

Izzy and Clary came running over to the group asking if everyone was alright. Clary looked a little banged up, but she was quickly healed with an iratze from Isabelle. Just as her wounds were clearing up, Jace came sprinting to her side. “Are you okay? Simon said he could smell your blood,” he asked quickly as he was catching his breath. 

“I’m good, I promise. Izzy already fixed me up,” Clary replied with a smile and a fist bump to Isabelle. Simon walked up beside Izzy and kissed her temple while checking on her quietly. 

“Did anyone see where Aline went? She was with Alec and I haven’t seen them since the start of all this,” Helen asked nervously. Aline and Alec were both known for taking heroic measures for the betterment of the group so those two disappearing was worrying. 

Magnus had kept quiet, trying his best to trust that Alec was alright while Jace shared that the bond felt a normal amount of anxiety for a fight like this, but he didn’t seem to be in pain or in distress. Lorenzo looked around and started to offer to track the pair when Aline came running from a distant treeline. 

“Oh, thank the Angel, I was worried when I couldn’t find you,” Aline said immediately while pulling Helen into a tight hug. She wasn’t focused on anyone else until she heard Izzy raise her voice. 

“Aline!” 

“Sorry...what?” Aline replied as she kept Helen’s hand in her own. She blinked between Izzy and Jace seeing the tension in their faces. 

Magnus stepped forward looking composed as always but the underlying worry was evident in his eyes. “Aline, where is Alexander?” 

Aline turned her head over her shoulder, suddenly surprised that her best friend wasn’t behind her. “He was right behind me…”

“He feels physically fine, Magnus. Don’t worry yet,” Jace reasoned as he went to rest a hand on Magnus’ shoulder. 

Magnus flinched away and faced Jace with a disapproving look. “You don’t get to tell me not to worry about my husband, Herondale. Parabatai or not, got it?” 

Jace pulled his hand away slowly and nodded back. He knew Magnus wasn’t intending to be hurtful, but Magnus and Alec were both still healing from their Edom separation and they both struggled with not knowing where the other was. Alec becoming Inquisitor lessened those situations significantly so this feeling of dread was uncommon and extremely unwanted for Magnus. 

“Okay, Aline, where were you both last fighting? Were either of you injured?” Andrew asked trying to take a tactical approach at searching. 

“No, no injuries. We were near the Sealie Realm entrance and he thought he saw some movement near the waterside, but we waved it off after tracking it for a few seconds. We both headed this way and then I came through that line of trees. He was seriously right behind me,” Aline explained as she kept looking behind her as if Alec was about to walk through. 

Jace and Magnus were both quietly thinking, possibly making an effort to track him when Simon spoke up. “Even though I don’t know Alec as well as most of you, it seems like a very Alec move to go back and double check the water, right?” 

Clary and Andrew both nodded as Jace and Magnus shared a look. “He’s by the water,” Magnus said matter of factly.

“Just like that, you believe him?” Lorenzo asked for clarification with a raised eyebrow as he motioned towards Simon. 

“He must be by the water because I can’t track him. I refuse to believe that he willingly went into the Seelie Realm and I would like to believe that no Seelie would take the Inquisitor against his will given Alexander’s reputation with the Downworld,” Magnus explained.

Izzy and Jace both seemed to agree as the three walked together in the direction of the bridge. Lorenzo stayed at the back of the group to make sure there was no blindside attack from lingering demons. Aline continued to offer apologies to Magnus who brushed them off every time. 

Andrew was about to suggest breaking off into pairs again to search when he heard Simon say that he could hear Alec. Jace and Magnus ran ahead preparing to see a number of scenes which were all fairly negative. However, everyone was surprised to see Alec crouched in front of a little girl who looked to be about Madzie’s age. Everyone fell silent when they realized Alec was speaking softly to her. 

“That’s it, no more tears, okay? I’m going to help you get back home, it’s alright,” Alec whispered as he offered his hand to the child after she nodded and wiped some tears away. “My name is Alec. What’s your name?” 

The little girl looked down and sniffled before looking back up at Alec. “Isabelle, but Mommy calls me Bella,” she replied shyly. 

“Oh, that’s a beautiful name. My sister’s name is Isabelle too, but I call her Izzy,” Alec replied with a gentle smile which finally stopped the little girl’s crying. 

“Do you like her? My big brother is mean to me sometimes,” Bella asked, her voice a little louder than before making Alec’s smile grow wider. 

Alec nodded and used his other hand to tuck a piece of stray hair behind her ear. “I like my sister a lot; she is one of my favorite people in the whole world,” Alec answered making Izzy tear up as she could hear him from where the group was standing. “But we fought sometimes when we were little, it is what brothers and sisters do so I bet your brother likes you too. Don’t worry.” 

“What if they are mad at me for getting lost?” Bella questioned with a shaky voice as her tears almost started again. 

“Hey, it’s okay. They will understand, this is a big park and those flowers by the water are really pretty, huh?” Alec offered with another reassuring smile. 

Bella nodded slowly and looked over Alec’s shoulder at the water. “Yeah, I was trying to pick some for Mama because she loves flowers.” 

“That’s really nice of you. How about I help you find her so you can give her some flowers?” Alec offered and waited for her to nod again. “Is it okay if I ask for some help? I know someone is here that can help us.” 

“I don’t see anyone,” Bella said as she turned her head back and forth. 

“I know, but he’s here. I can tell. He will help find your family,” Alec said as he looked over his shoulder. “Close your eyes, Bella.” 

Bella looked at him nervously before shutting her eyes. Alec saw Magnus unglamour the group and was met with wide smiles from everyone. Magnus made his way over and knelt beside Alec in front of the little girl and kissed Alec on the cheek. 

“Bella?” Alec said causing the little girl to open her eyes and immediately step towards Alec for comfort. “Hey, it’s alright. This is my husband, Magnus, and he can help us.” 

Magnus smiled and extended his hand which she took lightly before pulling back. “Hello little one, it’s so nice to meet you.” 

“You can find my family?” she asked quietly as she still leaned towards Alec, a little unsure of the new person. 

“I most certainly can. Do you have something that belongs to your Mama with you?” Magnus replied with a smile and a wave of his hand. 

Bella brought one hand to the locket around her neck and held it out towards Magnus. “This is Mommy’s, she gave it to me.”

“That’s great. Is it okay for me to touch it?” Magnus asked and waited for her to nod before he started tracking Bella’s mother. “Alright, I believe she is close by. I can take you to her.” 

“Can I stay with you?” she asked Alec softly as inched even closer to him who was still crouched beside her. 

“Of course! Here, why don’t you hold my hand and then Magnus can lead the way?” Alec offered which Bella happily agreed with. She took his outstretched hand and stayed as close to him as possible. 

After about ten minutes, Magnus saw two women frantically running around the playground. He shared a knowing look with Alec who crouched down beside Bella again. “Bella, is that your Mommy?” 

Bella looked up and finally had a big smile on her face. “Mommy! Mama!” she cried out as she ran towards the women. 

Magnus took Alec’s hand in his own as they watched the little family reunite, a slightly older boy coming over as well to join the hug. They were about to turn away from Bella yelled out to them.

They met the family halfway as Bella explained to her mothers that Alec was the one that saved her from falling into the water and helped her find them. 

“Thank you so much for helping our little girl!” one of the women declared as she pulled Bella into her arms and held her tight. Both women were in tears and having trouble finding more words beyond that. 

“It was my pleasure. I’m just glad she is safe. I’m Alec, by the way, and this is my husband, Magnus,” he replied after the other woman expressed a similar gratitude. Magnus offered his hand to the women before stepping back to Alec’s side and taking his hand. 

“My name is Ollie and this is my wife, Samantha. Thank you again, we are so lucky that you two were at the park,” she said full of relief. Magnus waved to them and both couples turned around to walk away from each other. 

Magnus was about to say something when they heard Bella’s little voice. “Alec! Wait!” she yelled as she came running towards them. Alec bent down to match her height and she threw herself into his arms for a hug that would have knocked him backwards if he didn’t have Shadowhunter reflexes. “Thank you for helping me!” 

“You’re welcome, Bella,” Alec replied softly and set her back down to the ground. He reached into his pocket for his wallet. “How about I give you one of my cards so one of your moms can call and set up a playdate with my niece? I bet she would love a new friend.” 

“Yeah! Good idea!” she responded excitedly while giving him another parting hug and ran with the business card back to her family. 

Magnus waited until they were back to the group who had all shared how cute the interaction was before asking about the business card. “Darling, since when do you have business cards and why would you give one to a mundane child?” 

Alec looked down sheepishly and then grabbed another card from his wallet to show everyone. “This is not the first time something like this has happened to me. I think the whole professional look makes people think I’m a safe person to ask when they are lost. Catarina helped me get these business cards made so I can give them to mundanes when they ask what I do or who I am when I’m out in the city. She has a lot of experience with mundane employment” 

Magnus and Jace were both very surprised by his answer while Simon and Clary were both clearly impressed. “That’s so smart, man. Can I see it?” Simon replied honestly. Alec handed him the card and Simon read what it said to the group. “Alec Lightwood-Bane, CEO of The Institute, a professional and privately owned, military-trained security and investigation service.” 

Simon handed the card back to Alec after showing everyone the small black card with silver writing and an angelic rune on the back. “Whoa, that makes you sound way cooler than what you are,” Jace joked making everyone laugh. 

“Alec is way cooler than you, Herondale,” Aline cut back causing more laughs as Alec reached out for a fist bump. 

“Alright, now that all of that is over, why don’t we just head back to someone’s place and watch some movies?” Clary offered since everyone looked a little done with the entire evening. 

“A splendid idea, Biscuit. Lead the way,” Magnus answered as he waved a portal to life in the middle of the group. He motioned for everyone to go through first while he held Alec back with him. “You a wonderful and kind man, Alexander,” he said quietly between them. 

“Well, I have to keep up with my even more wonderful and kind husband,” Alec replied with a smile. He leaned in for a kiss and pulled Magnus closer. 

Magnus got distracted in the kiss causing the portal to flicker before reopening. Before they could continue, Jace stepped back through and groaned. “Could you at least make it through the portal before you two start making out and forget we exist?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been away from writing for awhile because of some life changes and I have finally found time to get back into it. This is just a small idea I had in my notes from a couple months ago and I figured this my small piece to try and get me back into writing for my different series. Hopefully I won't be gone for long again! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> P.S. I may add some chapters to this if there is interest. Possibly the making of the business cards or the offered playdate or maybe even other occurrences of Alec and Magnus helping people.


End file.
